If Not For The Skitters
by Mrs.1DJessup
Summary: Ben thinks about his life after the skitters.


Just a one shot I thought up randomly.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and ideas.

40 year old Ben Mason stood on his back porch, watching his children run around. It was his oldest and only daughter's 14th birthday to day. She looked like his mother and wife mixed together, with the same shade of blonde hair his mother had with a few brown highlights here and there, but she had his wife's forest green eyes.

It had been 26 years since the invasion began. The war between humans and aliens lasted for 2 years, when the skitters just up and left. Many were confused by there out of the blue departure, but others just celebrated for days. The spikes in Rick and Ben's backs disappeared when the skitters did. The skitters had left there mark on the world, buildings demolished, people laying dead at every corner, and children gone forever. When they left, any children who had not been rescued had been taken with the skitters, never to be seen again. Many grieving parents and other distraught people couldn't take it, and committed suicide. There were more people alive than anyone thought, though. Together, they were able to rebuild buildings and gather the supplies needed to start life over again.

Anne found out she was pregnant a couple weeks after dad was taken, and was overjoyed. Dad was found just a month before Anne was set to deliver, unconscious in an alley way. He never could remember what they did to him and was scared and paranoid for a while, but soon went back to normal. Then, like planned, one month later Anne gave birth to a healthy baby girl, who her and dad named McKenna Faith Mason. She had dad's eyes and Anne's looks. Hal, Matt and Ben were excited to have a sister. Anne and Tom got married when McKenna turned three, and have been together ever since. Ben had just turned 18, when he met his future wife, Shannon. She was an only child, and her parents had been killed during the invasion. She had dark brown hair to her elbows, and was gorgeous. They got along great, and started dating. They had been together for 7 years, when Ben proposed. They got married when they were 25. After graduating collage, Shannon fell pregnant with there first child, a baby girl they named Rebecca, after his mother. She was the most beautiful thing Ben had ever seen, besides Shannon. Ben got a job as a high school History teacher, and Shannon was a veterinarian. Rebecca was 4 when Shannon got pregnant with twin boys and had there second and third children, Robert, after Shannon's father, and Thomas, after Ben's father. They both got their mothers look's, except for they had Ben's light green eyes.

Hal had rescued Karen before the aliens left, and they stayed together for a few years, broke up, and then got back together again. They are 42 now, and are both police officers. They have a 12 year old boy, Hal junior. He look's just like his dad.

Matt is 34 now, and engaged to very kind woman, Hannah. She has fiery red hair, and works at a school for special needs kids.

McKenna is 26, and is a nurse, following in Anne's footsteps. She's single, and lives' with her best friend Nicole.

They had Lourdes come live with them for a while, all those years ago, but she found one of her cousins one day, and left. They stayed in touch for years, but eventually she moved across the world to help others in need, and they lost contact with her.

Jimmy was taken by the skitters when they left, and even though he hated Ben, Ben couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. To lose your parents, then be kidnapped by aliens, no words can describe the terror of it.

Pope left a year into the invasion to try and find his kids, and no one knows what happened to him. Maybe he did find them, but the chance's were very slim.

Uncle Scott and Aunt Kate lived in the house next to Anne and Tom for years, before passing in their sleep one night, peaceful like it should be. Anne was devastated, and sunk into a slight depression, but Tom was able to bring her out of it.

Captain Weaver found his eldest daughter and wife, but his daughter was grabbed by a skitter at the last minute, and taken away like her younger sister was. Dan Weaver and his wife lost all their will to live when she was taken, and they held each other as the many sleeping pills they took killed them peacefully in their sleep.

Dai remained good friends with Tom, and was his best man at his and Anne's wedding. He then got married himself, and the roles of best man were reversed. They're still friends, as old men.

Maggie kept in contact with everyone and would pay them visits here and there, but her cancer came back, and she passed away within a year.

As Ben looked at his daughter and two son's tease each other, he silently mourned the loss of his mother, old friends and members of the Second Mass. He would wake up every once in a while, with nightmares of those days. But, he also remembered all of the good memories that were made.

"Ben?" He jumped slightly when his wife's hand came to rest on his shoulder. He looked at her concerned face and smiled.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Shannon gave him a small smile and an all to knowing look. She rubbed her husbands arm.

"Well, were going to sing happy birthday in a few minutes." Ben nodded at his wife, who smiled, then walked over to his bickering children and pulled them apart. The gate to there back yard creaked open and in walked his step sister, goofy birthday hat on her head and a giant box wrapped in purple wrapping paper in her arm's.

"I've got a special delivery for the BIRTHDAY GIRL!" McKenna yelled in a sing-song voice. Ben rolled his eyes at his sister, but smiled. Rebecca's eyes widened and she squealed, running over to her Aunt. McKenna put the giant box down in a chair, and spread her arm's wide. Rebecca crashed into McKenna, nearly knocking them over.

"Hey girly! Happy Birthday!" They hugged each other, then pulled back. Rebecca's eyes went from McKenna to the present.

"What is it?" She jumped up and down. McKenna laughed and shook her head.

"You'll just have to find out later!" McKenna tapped her nose. Rebecca pouted, and then ran off to her friends who arrived earlier. McKenna looked towards Ben on the porch, pouted, and opened her arms wide again. Ben took the hint and walked over to her. He smiled and hugged her tight. She squeezed him back, then kissed his cheek.

"Hey squirt." Ben said to her, and she narrowed her eyes.

"I'm 26 now Ben." She poked his chest.

"Yeah, but you act like a 10 year old." He laughed. She just smiled.

"Where's mom and dad?" She asked, popping the gum she had in her mouth. Ben made a face, but showed her into the house like a gentleman.

Hal, Karen and Hal junior showed up a few minutes later, along with Matt and Hannah, and some of there other friends. Once every one was ready, they sang Happy Birthday to Rebecca, had cake and opened she opened her presents. It just so happens that inside the box McKenna brought, was a Labrador puppy.

"Oh My GOD! She's so cute!" Rebecca screamed, hugging the small black puppy to her chest. The puppy leaned up and licked Rebecca's nose, making her giggle. McKenna seemed pretty proud of herself. The puppy was named Tinker Bell, and the kids went to play with her while the adults talked and had some whine.

"So how has everyone been?" Shannon asked, sipping at her whine. There was a chorus of "Good" from every one, except Hannah and Matt. No one noticed, except for Shannon. She also noticed Hannah had not touched her drink.

"Hannah, aren't you going to have some whine?" Shannon asked. Hannah shook her head, looking nervous. Matt grabbed her hand.

"I cant." Hannah told her. Shannon gave her a confused look, but then her eyes widened and she smiled.

"We have an announcement to make." Matt spoke, gaining everyone's attention, including the kids. Shannon was practically jumping up and down.

"We're having a baby!" Hannah exclaimed joyfully. Everyone cheered and the women all formed a group hug around her. Congratulations echoed around the backyard as Rebecca grabbed her Uncle Matt and soon to be Aunt Hannah in a small group hug. The rest of the night was spent celebrating Rebecca's birthday and the baby. Once every one left and they cleaned up the backyard, Ben and Shannon put there children to bed.

Ben was now standing on there bedroom balcony, looking at the stars. Shannon came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest from behind. Ben reached down and laced there fingers together as his wife rested her head against his shoulder blade.

"I love you Ben." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his neck. Ben smiled and brought her around to the front of him, where he held her to his chest and kissed her hair.

"Love you too Shannon." He whispered to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked at the stars with him.

"Life turned out pretty good, huh?" She asked. Ben grinned at her.

"Life turned out perfect." He held her tighter. She sighed happily.

"Just think, if there hadn't been an alien invasion, we wouldn't have met." Shannon let out a little chuckle.

Ben laughed at the irony. Even though he hated them and everything they did to him when he was 14, he would not have his amazing family and life he has now,

If not for the skitters.


End file.
